imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sticky Situation (Drama)
Since his introduction to the Crass Community in December 2010, TheStickKid had been a rather minor personality, lingering in the shadows of larger community members and adding the occasional obvious comment. It wasn't until his participation in The Max Gruber Fiasco of June 2011 that major community members such as TheAFH013 and Nintendogen64 began to bring their irritation of TheStickKid to the forefront of community conversations. Many members such as CrystalFissure defended TheStickKid's irrational and eccentric behaviour during the Max Gruber fiasco noting that he was uninformed of the broader situation. Although Al and Angus had their skepticism about forgiving TheStickKid for his actions, both decided to drop their public displeasure in him. By the time IAS 5 came around, TheStickKid had fallen into the back of many community member's minds, that is, until Round 2. TheStickKid vs Crash41596 The competitors of Round 2 for I'm A Speedrunner 5 was drawn on the 17th of July 2011 and one match in particular saw the low ranked StickKid square off against one of the tournament favourites Crash41596. It was quite obvious that TheStickKid was not expected to win the match but still he persisted in practicing. The following day (18th of July 2011) TheStickKid and Crash41596 decided to have their match; however, Crash's microphone had broken which meant that he was unable to commentate in the match. He decided to enlist the help of Angooze to commentate for him in the match (stating where he was and such). Angus agreed and the match was underway. Throughout the match, TheStickKid had constant fails which made Angus question why he was in Round 2 in the first place. Angus went on to state that it wasn't fair that someone who gets game overs in the first warp room of Crash Bandicoot 2 proceeds to the second Round and someone who is decent enough at the game not to fail as much (like himself) doesn't. By the time TheStickKid had got game over twice, he was quite fed up with the berating he received by Angus. He then produced the most over-the-top outburst of rage that anyone had ever seen in an I'm A Speedrunner match before leaving the call and thus forfeiting the match. StickKid Goes Super Saiyan The very next day, TheStickKid's Round 2 opponent, Matt uploaded a parody video onto the I'm A Speedrunner 5 channel which likened TheStickKid's outburst to that of a Dragon Ball Z character becoming Super Saiyan, which is achieved by yelling and tensing. The video was quite well received (getting 17 thumbs up in one day) however, there were some (namely TheStickKid) who were not amused. In the comment section of the video, TheStickKid threatened to murder the person who made the video unless they took it down. Finally, Al came into the picture when he replied to TheStickKid's comment by saying that he is taking the tournament way too seriously and that he was a "Fucking pleb". After Al's comment, many others commented on the video saying that TheStickKid shouldn't have made such an outburst, but still TheStickKid wouldn't change his demeanor towards the situation. Leaving... possibly forever? The same day that Matt uploaded the Super Saiyan video, TheStickKid uploaded a video of his own (which he later deleted, and was believed to be lost until it was reuploaded to a community 'vault' channel in December 2013), in the form of a bizarre rant in which he states that he will be leaving YouTube for 2 months but then states that he will not upload a video for 4 months. He also announced his withdrawal from IAS 5 and that he will seriously murder the person responsible for uploading the video, still unaware that it was Matt. TheStickKid decided that he would leave the community, although he did state that there would be a 5% chance of him coming back, which he did. Category:Controversy